Angela's lesbian adventure
by peddlestool
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she seems to have set her heart on Angela.
1. Chapter 1

_This must be the hottest Cornish summer ever_, thought Angela, fanning herself with a cereal box. The air was thick, the flies were buzzing around and she was bored out of her ears. Mary was snogging PC Alan upstairs and had left Angela to deal with the emptiness of their shop. She wished she was swimming in the ocean, where it was fresh and cool. Or out on the hills having a picnic. Everywhere but there, counting the speck of dusts on the counter. How come the tourists weren't there yet? The weather was glorious. Probably because it was Monday and they wouldn't flock into their little town before the week-end. She was considering going upstairs to annoy the love birds, when the shop door opened and a stranger girl entered. She said "Hello" cheerfully, and started browsing. Angela watched her closely as she was the only form of entertainment around. She was quite short, probably Mary's size. But this one was tiny. She had a short pixie haircut, dark brown hair, and was wearing jeans and tank top. She looked at her face to guess her age, but she couldn't decide. The girl could have been anything between sixteen and thirty. Also, Angela had never been good at guessing ages, not even hers sometimes.

"Do you need any help there?" she shouted.

The girl peeped from a shelf and said "No, I'm grand. I have almost everything."

After a minute the girl got to the counter with her arms full of stuff and dropped them in front of Angela.

"Now, that should be everything."

Angela smiled at her. _Not another of those poxy stingy tourist who shop at Waitrose beforehand. Mary will be pleased_, she thought.

The girl lifted her face after emptying her arms and looked at Angela. She seemed to freeze for a moment, as if she had forgotten what she was doing. Angela frowned and asked "Will you need a bag for all this stuff?"

The girl didn't answer straight away. She blinked a couple of times and then said, "Oh, uh, um. Yes, please, I'll take two bags, please. Thanks."

_If they're not stingy they're bonkers_, thought Angela.

The girl paid and started filling the bags clumsily while looking at Angela sneakily every now and then. When she was ready she grabbed the bags and said "Well, I'm off now."

"Yeah, bye," said Angela.

She watched the girl leaving, and she noticed that after she closed the door behind her, the girl looked back and smiled at her. Angela waved at her awkwardly and then returned to her fanning.

_So that must have been the fun for the day_, she thought. _And still no sign of Mary. It's not fair to leave me on my own to snog, I have my rights. I want to snog too. But not Mary. Been there, done that. Got old. I need someone new, someone exciting_.

The door opened again. The same girl got in, still carrying her bags.

"Um, hi again. I was wondering... um..." Pause. She sighed. "I was wondering if you sell toothpaste?"

"We do, yeah. Only this brand. It's crap, but it's cheap."

"That'll do," said the girl. She paid and then left in a hurry.

_Right, I'm done, I'm going to go up and kick PC Alan up the arse. He should be off fighting crime, not occupying my house during work hours_, thought Angela.

She ran upstairs and rushed into Mary's room. She found the two loved birds all huddled up in bed sleeping.

"MARY," she shouted.

The two of them jumped up and screamed. Then realised they were naked and covered themselves.

"What the cocking cock?" said Mary. "I was sleeping."

"Exactly", said Angela. "In the middle of the day. While I'm sweating in the shop."

"There can't have been that much work, Ange."

"No, but it's bloody roasting!" she shouted. "Come on, up up up. You too, PC Alan, before I kick you out."

"Alright, alright. Just to shut you up. I'll be down in a minute," said Mary.

Angela went back to the shop and started flipping through a magazine. After few minute Mary came down, shoving her shirt inside her trousers, while PC Alan followed her still buttoning his uniform.

"OK, I'm off on duty. See you later," said PC Alan. Before leaving he grabbed a cornetto and then left with a smile on his face.

"So, any news?" asked Mary.

"Nooo," said Angela with her bored voice.

"What, nothing at all? I was away all morning."

"I noticed that, yeah. Thanks for nothing. We had no customers except this new weird girl..."

"What weird girl?"

"I'll tell you if you let me finish. She came in and bought loads of stuff. Which was good. But then she looked at me funny."  
>"Funny how?"<br>"She just stared. I don't like being stared at. It makes me nervous. It's like they're looking inside of me and they're slowly sucking up my soul with their eyes, and I don't know who I am anymore because they have absorbed me, and I am left with an empty useless body."

"Ange. Ange." Mary grabbed Angela's shoulders and shook her. "Stop being so bloody dramatic. So she looked at you funny. Big deal."

"I know, but that's all that happened, I better make it interesting."

"That wasn't making it interesting. It was making it psychotic."

"Whatever. But then after, like, few minutes, she came back. And she bought toothpaste."

"Wow, that was... quite an eventful morning."

"Yes. You see now why I need you here."

The door opened again and the same girl came in. This time she must had dropped her bags wherever she was staying. She walked slowly to the counter, gave a quick look to Mary and then looked longer at Angela.

"Yes?" asked Mary loudly.

The girl seemed surprise to hear her voice. She looked at her and then said to Angela, "I came back to ask you if..." Pause. She took a deep breath. "... if you sell shampoo."

"No, sorry. We run out," said Mary.

"Last year," said Angela.

"Oh, OK. Well, then... I should..." the girl started to shuffle away, then looked at Angela one last time and left the shop.

"I told you she was weird," said Angela.

"Hmm," said Mary. "or maybe she's just shy."

"Shy? She only needed to buy shampoo, that's not embarrassing, is it? Or have I been using it wrong?"

"No, you moron. It's obvious that she likes you! God help her."

"Me? Really? Naaah. Really?"

"YES. Obviously. Didn't you see the blushing? And the staring?"

"Yeah, I hate that."

"The poor girl has being trying to talk to you, for a while apparently."

"I don't believe you."

"OK. Let's do this. Next time she comes back – because I guarantee she'll be back in a minute – you go hide somewhere, and I'll talk to her. Yeah?"

"Alright, but I'm sure you're wrong."

"Oh, here we go, she's coming. Go!"

Angela darted towards the stairs and closed the door behind her.

The girl came in and looked at Mary. She stopped at the entrance, looking confused. She put a nail in her mouth and started to chew it. She turned back, stopped, turned around again and went straight to Mary.

"Hi. So... um... where is the other girl?" she asked, trying to make it sound like it was just a matter of curiosity.

"Who, Angela? Oh she just had to go upstairs to... dust the saucepans..."

"Right. Will she be long?"

"Uh, I don't know. Might be a tricky business, those saucepans. What do you need her for?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. I just... Do you know her well?"

"Oh yes, that I can say. Fifteen years."

"So... do you mind me asking... is she a lesbian, by any chance?"

"You know what? I have no idea. She might well be. But it's hard to tell."

"Hmm. And is she with anyone at the moment?"

"No. I've tried to make her hook up with somebody, but she just doesn't have the interest. In fairness, we are not spoilt for choice here."

The girl nodded and seemed to be thinking, while chewing her nail.

"Was that all? Do you need to buy anything? Stamps? Toilet rolls? Valium?"

"Um, no. Thanks. I better go now."

"See ya," said Mary with her naughty smile on her face. "Oh by the way. What's your name?"

"Val."

"Val, we're having a drink at the pub later tonight, if you'd like to join us. You know, me and An-ge-la."

"Oh. That'd be lovely. Thank you!" said the girl, her eyes twinkling with joy. Then she left the shop, looking like she could have been floating on clouds.

Angela came in from the stairs and asked, "So, what you think?"

"Didn't you hear? She's bonkers about you. What did you do to her?"

"I sold her toothpaste. And lots of other things. I have mad selling skills."

"You must have, cause that girl - she's yours."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Right. But would you, like, fancy her?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it. She's very different than you. She's tiny."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That she is small, and she doesn't have the same... large breasts that you have."

"No, she doesn't actually. She's got none."

"But that's alright. You can be beautiful without having enormous breasts. Also, easier to manage."

"That's true. So you like her, then?"

"Oh, don't rush me. Maybe. I don't know. She's only a tourist anyway."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"And we saw how that ended. You're not gonna pull another one of your jealous tantrums, are you?"

"No! Can't you see I'm trying to set you up? I feel guilty you never have sex and I do."

"Well, I'm not gonna rush into this just to make you feel better."

"No, but just think about it, OK? Oh, and we're going out for a drink tonight. She'll be there, I told her."

"But no pressure."

"Exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Angela and Mary arrived at Jeff's pub. They expected it to find it quiet as usual, but they were welcomed by laughs and loud voices coming from a table in a corner. There was Jake, Harry and Holly listening to the girl, Val, pissing themselves laughing. Angela felt immediately left out. Wasn't she supposed to be the centre of the attention tonight? They approached the table, said hi to everyone and grabbed two chairs. Val stopped talking and smiled at Angela. "Hi, how are you? Glad to see you," she said with a confidence she hadn't shown earlier at the shop. "Oh, I'm Val by the way, we haven't introduced yet."

"Hi, I'm Angela." They shook hands and Angela noticed Val's firm grip. It almost startled her. She also noticed that she had put on some make up and had changed into a short flowery dress and cowboy boots. She looked good, she thought, but she still couldn't have guessed her age.

They all had beers in front of them, so Mary went to get drinks for her and Angela.

"Val was telling us some stories from her travels," said Harry.

"Oh yes? Where have you been?" asked Angela.

"Well, I've decided to do something I've always wanted and travel around Britain. I've been to Scotland, Wales and now Cornwall. I want to do the whole tour."

"Sounds fun," said Angela.

"Val, Val, tell us again the story with the pigeon," said Holly.

"No, no, I want to hear the one with the mad busdriver," said Harry.

"Alright, well..." started Val. "I was in Glasgow and I was trying to get directions for the train station. But no one understood what I was saying. It was a nightmare. So I decided I would just jump on a bus and see what happens..."

Val went on telling her story, holding everyone's attention like a professional storyteller. Angela noticed she was gulping down pints after pints so that might have helped. But she wasn't paying much attention to her. She was so busy talking to everyone else, it was like she wasn't even there. She had expected to have to push her away, to play it cool. But that was OK. She didn't really want the attention, did she? Yeah, she was cute and everything, but she wasn't really bothered. Too much effort, she was happy on her own. She started to zone off, drinking her beer quietly, watching Val's hands wave around while she was talking. Then Mary nudged her and gestured her to come closer to her.

"What?"

"This isn't working," said Mary.

"It's fine, just leave it."

"Well, if you're not gonna do anything, I'm out of here. There's nothing to see."

"Alright, bye then."

Mary got up and said "Sorry, guys, but I'm knackered, I'm calling it a day."

"Oh, so soon?" said Val.

"Yeah, PC Alan is draining the life out of me. Not that I'm complaining."

"OK, good night," said Val.

"Night," said everyone else. Then they started talking again, leaving Angela to observe the situation, feeling awkwardly out of place.

After she finished her drink, she got up and said she was going to bed as well.

Val looked at her and said, "How come? You only just got here."

"I know, but I'm too tired. This heat is terrible."

"You sure you don't want another drink? I'll get you a drink."

"No, really, it's fine. I might see you another time. Have a good night."

Val looked disappointed, but Angela didn't give her time to say anything else. She just turned and left the pub. She started walking home when she heard someone calling her name behind her. It was Val.

She looked flustered, a lock of hair covering half of her face, her eyes glistening in the night. She caught up with her and said "I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you properly tonight... I was looking forward to it."

Angela smiled, not knowing what to say.

"Well... I'm staying for few days at Jeff's. Hopefully I'll see you around?"  
>"Yeah, sure. It's a small place."<p>

"No, I mean... I'd really like to know _you_ better."

Angela nodded and smirked, but she just said "Good night" and walked away.

She tried to understand how she felt. She finally got the attention she wanted. But was that all? She wasn't just flattered. She felt sort of... happy. Yes, that was the word. She felt a tingling sensation in her stomach, like a strange sort of excitement that she didn't know how to describe because she hadn't felt it in a long time. But it was definitely on the happy side. She kept smirking to herself all the way home, and when in bed it took her a long time to finally relax and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Angela woke up, feeling like she had something important to do. She got up quickly, like she never usually did, and got dressed. It took her a while to realise she didn't have anything urgent to do, except opening the shop in an hour. But she remembered the events from last night and smiled to herself.

In the kitchen she found Mary sleeping with her face on her bowl of cereal. She pushed her shoulders to wake her up. Mary grabbed her spoon immediately and kept eating as if she had never stopped. Then she looked at Angela and while still chewing she asked "What's that smile on your face?"

"Nothing."

"Did something happen last night?"

"Nope."

"Ah come one. Tell me tell me tell me tell me TELL ME."

"I told you, it's nothing. Leave me alone."

"Uh oh. I know something's up. You wouldn't be so touchy if it wasn't."

"Whatever you say. I'm not telling you anything."

"Ah ha. There is something to say, then."

"Nooo."

"Alright, suit yourself. But you should be thanking me, I set you up last night."

"Yeah, great, that was very romantic."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Next time remind me to book you a room in a hotel in Venice."

"Venice? Aw, that'd be lovely."  
>"Ah, forget it."<p>

The morning in the shop was even more uneventful than the day before. Angela didn't allow Mary to leave her alone though, anytime PC Alan appeared at the door she would threaten him with a broomstick. So that kept her occupied most morning, until it was time for lunch. It was still extremely hot, so she decided to take her packed lunch outside, somewhere in the shade.

While she was walking along the street, heading towards the hills, her eye fell onto the beach down to her right. She saw Old Jake's boat coming in, with someone else on it. She squinted to see who it was and she realised it was Val. She hesitated for a moment. Her first reaction was to go down and say hi to her. But she didn't have any reason to. So she just stood there, looking. When the boat arrived to shore, Val jumped down. She was wearing only a bikini and was holding a bunch of something shiny with one hand. Then she looked up at her and waved vigorously. Angela smiled and waved back. Now, what was she supposed to do? Keep going? Go talk to her? The decision was made for her, because Val was definitely walking fast towards her, almost running. Angela changed direction and started going towards her. When they reached each other, Angela saw that Val was dripping wet, barefoot, and was proudly holding a bunch of brightly coloured fish.

"Hi" said Val with enthusiasm. "I'm just back from a great tour of the coast with Jake. And look what I caught."

"You... you caught them?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. Angela was impressed.

"So, I was thinking to invite a bunch of people tonight to this beach I've seen, do you know the one with beautiful white sand over there?"

"Yes, I know that one."

"We could light a bonfire and roast these. What you think?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"So, can I expect to see you there? After dark?"

"OK, why not. I'm sure those will taste delicious. I'll bring the booze."

"Brilliant. So, see you later," Val said with a broad smile that showed her dimples, and then skipped off towards the beach. Angela looked at her, checking her body out. There wasn't anyone else in town who could have pulled that off, going around almost naked like that, even if it was summer and everyone was drenching in sweat. They were British. Obviously she wasn't. She realised just how much she didn't know about her. With a smile she reminded herself that she was going to find out more tonight.

After her lunch, she went back to the shop. Mary was already there, to her surprise.

"So, what's the news? I've seen you earlier with that girl."

"Gosh, can't I have a private life in this village?"

"Nope. Sorry. Remember you signed that off when you moved here?"

"I didn't sign an..."

"Ah come on Ange, tell me something. Anything."

"Alright. She's invited me to a bonfire tonight, at the white beach."

"Uhh, _that_ sounds romantic. Just the two of you?" said Angela with her teasing tone.

"No, she said she was going to invite a bunch of people."

"Hm. Alright, well, if she invites me I'll tell her I'm busy with my sex life."

"Don't tell her that! But good, don't come. I don't want to have you there pushing me and watching me. It stresses me out."

"Fine, I'll stay out of it. But when you come back, I want juicy gossips, alright? Details. Everything." Otherwise I'll show up and make a twat of yourself."

"That's blackmailing. Stop stressing me out."

Mary just stared at her. "Alright. Alright. I'll tell you everything. Not sure there will be anything to tell, though," said Angela

"Oh, there will be."


	4. Chapter 4

Angela waited till the sun when down and then she got ready. She put on one of her long skirts, a shirt and a cardigan. She didn't want to look like she had made too much effort. Then she slipped a bottle of wine in the bag, grabbed a torch, and left. Mary was out gallivanting with PC Alan somewhere, so she didn't have to deal with her knowing stare, at least. She was still a bit nervous. She wasn't sure of what she wanted from that night, but she definitely knew that she wanted to go. The white beach wasn't too far, just off the village. It took her only about ten minutes to get there. When she reached the path that led down towards the beach, she started to wonder why it was so quiet. She hadn't met anyone on the way and she couldn't hear anyone talking. She worried that she was too early and that no one would be there. But then as she walked, she saw the light of the fire burning a bit further down. When she reached the beach, she took her shoes off and enjoyed the feeling of sinking her feet in the warm sand. All she could hear was the sound of the waves on the shore and the crackling of the fire. Then she saw the back of somebody sitting in front of the fire, looking at the sea.

"Hello?" she called.

"Oh, hi." It was Val, "I'm glad you came. Come sit here." She patted the towel beside her.

Angela realised that moment that she hadn't brought any towel of her own, so it was her only choice to sit beside her. She threw a quick look at her, and noticed that she was wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt. She also noticed that she looked particularly good, in a wild sort of way.

"This is beautiful," said Angela.

"Yeah."

"But where is everyone? Did they all decide not to show up?"

"Oh. No. Well... I sort of kind of told you a bit of a lie. I didn't invite anyone else. The fish wasn't going to be enough for more than two people, anyway," said Val looking at her sideways.

"That's true," said Angela smirking. "More for us."

"Exactly. Are you hungry?"

"Starting to."

"That's perfect. That gives me time to cook the fish. I borrowed this grill thingy from Jeff. I just need to grab some embers."

Angela watched her while she got their dinner ready. She was still nervous, now even more that she knew it was only going to be the two of them. If she didn't want to be alone with her, she just needed to make an excuse and leave. But she realised that the tension she felt was more anticipation than anything else. Her tingling sensation in the stomach was more alive than ever. So she decided that was a sign she had to stay.

"Would you like any help with that?" she asked her.

"No, it's fine, I have everything under control."

"Um, would you like some wine? I didn't bring any glasses I'm afraid."

"That's even better. That's what you do at bonfire nights."

Angela opened the bottle and passed it to her.

"Thanks." She gulped down some and then gave it back to her.

"Uh, this stuff is strong, even for me."

"Oh, why is that, are you a heavy wine drinker?" asked Angela.

"No, I'm Italian."

"Wow, I didn't know. I thought you were Irish or something."

"Well, I live in Ireland. Been living there for many years. But the Italian spirit is still strong."

"That's an interesting combination," said Angela. "I like it."

Val looked at her and they both smiled at each other, in a way that made Angela's heart leap.

After few minutes the fish was cooking on the grill and the smell filled the air around. Val went back to sit beside Angela and they both shared the wine.

"This is amazing, I don't know why we don't do this kind of things more often," said Angela.

"That's because I'm not usually here," said Val. "So, what's your story, are you from around here?"

"No, I'm from London."

"Really? I love London."

"I love it too, but I couldn't cope with it anymore, I had to go away. I came here after a breakd... I mean, on holiday. And I never left."

"Why St Gweep of all places? I know it's beautiful, but how did you end up in here?"

"Because of Mary. She sort of looked after me when I was really... stressed out, and she welcomed me here. We're really close."

"Are you two... involved?" asked Val without looking at her, tracing circles in the sand.

"No. Not anymore. We just exhausted the relationship after such a long time. I think we only stayed together because there wasn't anyone else. But I love her very much."

"OK, I think I'd like to change the subject now. Let's see if the fish is ready," said Val quickly and got up.

Angela drank more wine and thought about what she just said. She did love Mary, but she was more like an anchor. She couldn't live without her, she kept her sane, but she also dragged her down. She felt like she wanted to sail free, stand on her own feet, and make her own decisions. She was enjoying the night very much, or maybe it was the wine that made everything more exciting.

"It still needs a while. Hope you're not too hungry."

"I'm OK. I can wait."

The both stared at the ground, shuffling their feet in the sand, and drinking long sips of wine.

After a while Angela filled the silence. "So, tell me more about yourself. What do you do in Ireland?"

"I still haven't decided. I worked in few different places but I didn't want to stay in any of them. I like to write, to paint, to take photographs. But I'm still trying to figure it out. That's why I'm travelling. It's a way of procrastinating, disguised as self-discovery, I suppose."

Angela nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. "I wish I could go travelling. There are so many places I haven't seen yet. I've never even been to Ireland."

"Ah, you should. I love it so much."

"Maybe one day."

"Yeah, maybe."

They stared at the sand for another while, until Val decided that the fish was ready, and she served it on one big plate.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to eat with our fingers. But careful cause it's still very hot."

She put the big plate between them and then they took one each.

Angela started eating, but she burned her fingers and shouted.

"I told you! Just blow on it, like this." Val showed her and then she did the same, smiling at herself for being silly. The fish was delicious, but it made a mess of their hands and clothes. They ate until they felt stuffed and then they finished the bottle of wine. They looked at each other, with their sticky hands and mouths and laughed.

"OK, I think there's only one thing to do. We need to go for a swim to wash ourselves."

"There's no need for a swim, I just need to wash my hands and my mouth."

"Oh yeah?" Val grabbed a handful of sand and slowly let it fall on Angela's hair. "What about now?"

"Oh stop! That's sabotage!" But Val kept going, until Angela grabbed a handful herself and stuffed it through Val's shirt.

"Hey, I don't need convincing."

"No, but I always respond to an attack with another."  
>"That's good tactic."<p>

"I think so."

"But I don't want any more sand in my shirt. Are you coming?"

"But I've no swimming gear."

"Neither have I. Come on!"

This was starting to be way more challenging than she had thought. Life with Mary was a lot quieter, at least they never went swimming in the sea at night, in the nip.

Val got up and quickly took her clothes off, leaving only her underwater on.

"You still there?" Val grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on, those clothes are not going to come off on their own."

"OK, OK, you go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Promise."

She watched her dive in and reappear on the surface. She felt a bit overwhelmed by the situation. Things moved so fast and she didn't know if she could keep up with them. But she did need to wash now. Her head was starting to itch with all that sand. She took her skirt off and then with a big sigh took off her cardigan and top. She was cold now, she was thankful for the nighttime that hid the goosebumbs on her legs. She approached the shore slowly, while Val shouted at her to hurry up. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

She dipped the tip of her foot in the water and shivered.

"It's too cold," she moaned.

"No, it's beautiful once you get in," said Val while swimming.

"Can you feel the bottom there?"

"Can you not swim?"

"Yes. Kind of. I just like to know."  
>"I can barely feel it. You probably can."<p>

"Alright. I'm getting in." She tried to go further, but she stopped. "No, I can't."

Val got closer and reached her. She stood up and offered her hand. She smiled. "It's OK. It's warm, I swear."

Angela looked into her eyes and took her hand. Val pulled towards her and then let herself go backwards, bringing Angela into the water with a splash. At first she felt short of breath, but in a matter of seconds she got used to the temperature and relaxed.

"Now. How is it?" asked Val.

"Amazing. I love it."

Val laughed and dived her head into the water. Angela did the same to wash out the sand and then let herself relax, floating on her back, watching the moon. It was so liberating, like she was doing something forbidden, or unthinkable, but without breaking any rules.

"Look, it's shiny," said Val.

"What is?"

"The water, look." Val made a twirl underwater with her arm and the water sparkled with little shiny lights."

"Wow, what is it?"

"It's plankton. I love it. That's what makes nighttime swimming so magical."

"It _is_ magical." Angela started swirling her arms in the water and watched the plankton shine with a delighted smile on her face. "This is amazing. Why did I never know about this?" She amused herself watching the shiny lights for a bit, but soon she started to shiver.

"Brrr, it's getting cold," she said.

Val went close to her and said, "You're lucky I'm here, then." She put her arms around her back and pulled her in. Then she started caressing her very gently, along the small of her back and all the way up to her neck. Angela shivered, but this time it wasn't the cold. Val smoothed her hair with her fingers, pulling it behind her ears, while Angela let her touch her, with her eyes closed. Val moved on to the top of her shoulders, massaging them, and then went down to her arms and her hands. She took one hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed the tips of each finger, and slowly did the same to the other hand.

"Are you still cold?" Val asked.

Angela just shook her head. It was all she could manage to do. Val took Angela's hands and brought them behind her back, and started kissing her shoulder, going upwards towards her neck and then her cheek. Angela felt Val's warm breath on her. Their faces were now less than an inch from each other.

"God, you're so beautiful," Val said.

Angela opened her eyes and smiled at her. She was still embarrassed, but she didn't want to be. She wanted to be free like her. So she took charge and leaned down to kiss her on the mouth, tasting her with eagerness. Val responded to her kiss with the same strength, caressing her face and hair. They kissed for what seemed like forever, neither of them willing to stop, getting closer and closer, until they were completely wrapped around each other, each of them exploring the other one's body with their hands.

After a long while, Val said "Do you... do you want to go back? We could get... cosy around the fire."

"OK" whispered Angela. They held hands and they shuffled outside.

They dried themselves with their clothes but neither of them put them back on. They just stared at each other while they rubbed their hair with their shirts beside the fire, until they just threw away the shirts and grabbed each other's faces again. This time they could lie down on the towel and they took full advantage of it. Val pulled herself on top of Angela's body and kept kissing her while she started caressing her breasts, her stomach, her legs. She gently ran her hand between her thighs, up and down, like a feather, until Angela moaned softly. She went back up again and squeezed her breasts. With her mouth, she pulled down the bra strap and exposed her right breast. She took a moment to look at it. Her beautiful, pale breast. Then she brought her mouth down to it, tracing her tongue all around her nipple until it became hard, then sucked it and licked it making Angela arching her back, inviting her to kiss her deeper. She moved on to the other breast, exposing it bare and licked it for a long, long time, while her hand caressed her inner thigh, ever so softly, teasing her, making her want more. Angela felt all her body quiver. She wanted Val to go further, inside her, but Val kept lingering, touching her softly, making her moan in a kind of delightful frustration. Until she couldn't take it any longer and grabbed her hand, pulling it down to her knickers.

"Take them off," she begged. Val did what she asked quickly. Then kissed her mouth deeply, and with her hand grabbed her from behind, pushing her leg around Val's waist. She started to rub herself on her, first slowly, then faster and faster. Angela joined her, pushing herself rhythmically on her body, feeling the lust growing inside of her.

Breathing heavily, Val said, "Now, are you ready?"

"Oh God, yes," answered Angela, almost pleading.

Val started kissing her neck, then kissed her chest, her bellybutton, and finally reached her destination. While still caressing one of her breasts, Val licked where it was warm and wet, tasting her softness, slowly at first, sliding her tongue on her clit, then faster and faster, synchronizing with Angela's hips. She reached even deeper with her tongue, then went back to the top, sucking her hard, making Angela hardly suppress a scream. She kept licking her, while she slid a finger inside her. Angela moaned with extreme pleasure, gripping the edge of the towel with her hands, arching her back. It felt as if Val's tongue and finger were burning, and all her body was on fire. She forgot where she was, who she was. All it mattered was that moment. She stopped thinking, abandoning herself completely to the senses, until she let out a loud scream and shuddered. Val kept licking her, making her whimper and tremble even more. When she stopped trembling, she was exhausted. Val kissed her whole body again, until she reached her mouth and Angela returned her kiss tenderly. She pulled her arms around her and sighed.

"Now... that was... heavenly," she said.

Val smiled and softly kissed her on the lips. "Yeah. It was."

They stayed like that for a while, hugging and listening to each other's heartbeat. The fire had gone out, but neither of them had noticed. When Angela was almost asleep, Val kissed her on the forehead and said, "We better go, it will be freezing soon."

With a huge effort Angela lifted herself up and then they started to get dressed. Their clothes were still damp, and smelling of cinders. She wished she was already tucked in bed, hugging Val under a warm duvet. But they had to walk all the way to town. They gathered all their things and made their way up the road. They walked slowly, holding each other close to keep warm. When they arrived in town they got to Angela's house and they stopped.

"Do you... want to stay with me tonight?" said Angela.

"Will Mary be there?"

"Well. Yes, but she sleeps in another room."

"Why don't you come to my place?" asked Val.

"I don't see why not."

So they silently reached the pub and climbed the stairs as quietly as possible. Then they slipped off their damp clothes and underwear and got under the duvet, falling asleep almost immediately


	5. Chapter 5

Angela was awoken by the light coming through the window. It took her a second to realise where she was, and in a rush the memories from last night came back to her. She looked at Val still sleeping beside her and smiled. She leaned down and kissed her cheek. Val opened her eyes slowly.

"Morning," said Angela leaning on her elbow.

"Is it already?" said Val in a sleepy voice.

"Hm hm. But we don't need to get out of bed. It's still early."

"Oh, good."

"There's still plenty of time," said Angela smirking, and ran her hand across Val's back.

"Hmmm, I like that," said Val, still stretching.

Angela traced her thumb all around Val's lips, waiting for her to wake up completely. Then she leaned down again and started kissing her – her curly locks falling on Val's face, tickling her – while with her arm she pulled her towards her. Val responded wrapping her legs around hers, kissing her even more deeply. Angela felt like a different person than the night before. She wasn't scared or embarrassed anymore. She knew what she wanted now and she acted on it. She explored Val's body like she hadn't done yet, feeling every inch, caressing every curve, squeezing her breasts, holding them in her hands like a treasure. She loved observing Val's responses to her touch and kisses, her sighs and moans; she was surprised to notice that they turned her on. She took her time licking her nipples and all around her breasts. She still tasted salty from last night's swim. She started teasing her like Val had done to her, only slightly touching her between her thighs, then leaving her to arch her back to ask for more. She played with her pubic hair, then quickly ran her finger on her clit, feeling just how ready she was. She smiled, admiring her good work, and then she kissed her deeply on her mouth, wanting to feel as close as possible to her while she reached inside of her with her fingers and pleasured her again and again. She could feel that Val was almost ready to climax, but she didn't want to finish so soon, she needed to taste her. She slowly slid her wet fingers out of her, and moved down to reach between her thighs. She started caressing her breasts, and then started licking her inner thighs, going further up, up, up, until she made Val startle with a flick of her tongue. It was a long time since she had done this. It felt like the first time, but she enjoyed every second of it. She felt the swollen clit with her tongue and sucked it, making Val moaning loudly. She kept licking her with pleasure, watching Val's reactions and feeling herself getting wet. When she reached a finger and slid it inside her, Val looked like she was going to heaven. She grabbed her arms and squeezed them, while Angela kept fingering her and licking her with growing eagerness. She knew she was close so she gave it all, going faster and faster, until Val gave a startled moan and shuddered. Angela kept going to prolong her pleasure, until Val grabbed her hair and pulled her lightly to her. She lay beside her, looking into her eyes, smiling.

"What a way to wake up," said Val sighing and stretching with delight. She hugged her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yeah, I'm very awake," said Angela.

"I noticed," said Val. She kissed her again and with her hand reached further down. When she felt her, Angela gasped. Val saw how ready she was and pushed her fingers into her without playing around. Angela welcomed her and pushed herself to her, letting her head fall backwards, completely taken by her pleasure. Again, it felt like her fingers were glowing embers, so intense they felt inside of her. Val leaned forward and kissed her neck, then buried her face in her locks, looking for her ear. She reached it and started licking all around it, while thrusting her fingers deeper and deeper into her. With her free hand she rubbed her clit, and the combination drove Angela crazy. She tried to prolong it because it felt so good she couldn't believe it. But she lost and had to surrender to her orgasm, which soon came and enveloped her whole body.

Val giggled. "What," asked Angela, still flustered.

"That didn't take too long, did it?"

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's amazing. You're amazing," said Val and pulled her close to kiss her again. "I could kiss you all day."

"Hmm," said Angela with her eyes closed. "If only. But I got to get up, I need to open the shop."

"I know."

The both got up and put on their clothes. When they were ready, Val sat on the bed and said, "Angela?"

Angela turned to her and said, "Yes?"

"I was thinking... I'm leaving soon. Tomorrow, actually. I have booked a hostel in Devon."

"Oh. Alright. That's... soon, isn't it?"

"Well, I hadn't planned... this," said Val with a half smile, almost apologizing.

Angela's heart started sinking. She hadn't thought about this. About the future.

"But I thought that maybe you would like to come with me? You said you'd like to travel. And I'd hate to leave you now."

Angela stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. Parts of her wanted to say yes, but she knew she couldn't.

"Of course you can think about it," said Val.

"I've only just met you."

"I know. I know."

"And I've been with Mary for fifteen years. I can't just..." she shook her head and felt her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"No, it's OK. I didn't mean to upset you. Just think about it, alright? It's OK either way. I mean, I'd love to have you with me. I've only just met you, too, but... I don't know, I feel like there's still so much we could give each other. Just think about it."

"Alright. I will."

"I'll see you later?"

Angela nodded. Val grabbed her hands and pulled her close. She kissed her softly, letting that kiss calm them both down. She smoothed her hair and looked at her smiling. "See you later."


	6. Chapter 6

Angela walked to the shop in a daze. In a minute she would have had to face Mary and she had no idea how she would be able to do that.

She pushed the door open and saw Mary standing behind the counter, leaning over it, with a broad smile on her face.

"Oh, look who's here."

"Hi," said Angela avoiding her eyes.

"Did you have a good time last night AND this morning?"

"I did, actually, yes."

"So? Tell me everything. I've been waiting for ages!"

Angela shuffled her feet and didn't answer.

"Are you not going to tell me anything?"

"Do you mind if I don't?"

"I do, yes. I said I wanted all the details and now you're a closed book, as usual. What else am I here for, then? Come on, Ange. Is something the matter?"

Angela shook her head.

"Did she hurt you? If she did, she's going to have to face me, that bloody foreigner," Mary shook her fist to demonstrate just how ready she was to avenge her.

"No, you nutter, she didn't hurt me at all. Actually... it was quite good," said Angela with a knowing smirk.

"Oh oh, now you're talking," said Mary folding her arms.

"OK. We had sex. Great sex. Twice. And we swam in the sea. And we ate delicious grilled fish. And we saw the shining plankton in the water. And then I slept in her bed and we had sex. But I said that already."

"Wow," said Mary.

"Yeah, wow is the right word."

"So, are you seeing her again?"

"Well, here's the thing. She said she's leaving tomorrow. And she asked me to go with her, travelling."

"Again? Why do you always have to meet someone who wants to take you away from here?"

"Maybe because not everyone is ready to move here, like me."

"Also, you only just met her."

"I know, that's what I said."

"Can't she stay longer?"

"She said she's booked a hostel in Devon."

"As if that mattered. If she wanted to stay she would."

"I haven't asked her, though."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it. She just threw me off, when she asked me to go with her."

"And what have you said?"

"Nothing. I said I'll think about it. I said... I couldn't just leave you."

Mary looked at her lovingly. But she sighed and said, "Is this the only reason why you want to stay. Because of me?"

"We've been together for fifteen years."

Mary went beyond the counter and got closer to her, taking her hands. "Ange, I've got PC Alan now. You don't have anyone. If I'm the only reason that's stopping you, well... and I hate myself for saying this, you should think about it again. What is it that _you_ want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Instinctively. What is the first thing you'd do without thinking."

"I'd go with her."

"Then you should, love."

"But I can't!"

"Listen, it doesn't mean you'll have to stay away forever. Think about it as a holiday. You'll travel, spend time together, get to know each other. And then if after all that, you're ready to come home, you can come back."

"I hadn't thought about it that way."

"I don't want to hold you back. I can take care of the shop. And you do need a holiday."

Angela nodded. "I still haven't decided yet. I'm afraid I won't be able to cope without you. You know me so well."

"I think you're well able. You underestimate yourself. You're a hell of a woman, Ange."

Angela chuckled and hugged her.

By the time they closed the shop, Angela had made up her mind. She walked down to pub and at the counter asked Jeff whether Val was in her room.

"No, she's right there," said Jeff pointing at a table in a corner.

Angela walked to her.

"Hi," she said quietly.

Val turned to look at her and smiled. "Hi."

"So... do you want to go up to your room? We need to talk."

"Of course."

Val got up and they both walked up the stairs. Once in the room, Angela sighed and started to talk.

"I've thought about what you've..."

"No, let me talk first, please," Val interrupted. "I want to apologise. I shouldn't have asked you so soon to come with me. I understand completely. So I've decided to stay here longer. If you want me."

Angela's tensed face relaxed. "Really? You would?"

Val nodded. "I don't feel like going anywhere without you, to be honest. Travelling can wait."

Angela felt overwhelmed with gratitude. She hadn't expected that. But she had made her decision.

"That's... great. I really appreciate it. But... I've thought about it all day," she said taking her hands. Her heart was pounding, but she knew what she wanted now. "And I'm ready to go with you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you, I really don't."

"You aren't. It's my own choice." Angela said, meaning every word. She leaned down to kiss her, and Val hugged her so tight that they stumbled on her bed. They both laughed and kept kissing. Packing could wait.


End file.
